


Destined to be Broken

by dandelionfairies



Series: End of the Day [5]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Angst, M/M, Trying to be friends again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Harry's moved on, or has he?Louis and Harry are trying to become friends again.





	Destined to be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: FYI! Fizzy is involved with this. After the events that happened, I took a break from writing this. I had thought about reworking it so she wouldn't be involved. After thinking it over and speaking with a friend, I decided to continue having her be a part of this.
> 
> Also! Yes, I know the names of the youngest twins are not what they appear as in this.

“Does Louis know?” Liam asks.

 

Harry lifts his gaze from his drink to look at the man standing on the other side of the bar.  He raises an eyebrow at his friend. “Know what? What are you talking about?”

 

Liam sighs.  “You two are gonna be the bloody death of me.”

 

“Can we not talk about Louis?”

 

Liam snorts and shakes his head.  “Not until you answer me. Does Louis know?”  He watches Harry closely, unable to believe that his friend doesn’t know what he’s talking about.  “You really are daft, you know that? I’m talking about Zac.”

 

“What about Zac?”  Harry looks down quickly.  “It doesn’t… why would it matter if Louis knows or not?”

 

“Are you serious?  After everything you and Louis have been through…”

 

“And it’s done.”  Harry finishes his drink.  “He made it clear as to what he wants and I let it go too far.  So here we are.” 

 

Harry pushes his empty glass toward Liam, motioning for another drink.  He really isn’t surprised by Liam questioning him about Zac. Not many people know about his new relationship, though.  The only reason Liam knows is because Harry brought Zac here. It’s his comfort zone. He also knows that Niall found out.  He wouldn’t be surprised if one of them had mentioned it to Louis.

 

Louis… it’s been just over four months since Fizzy’s birthday.  Four months since their last fight. Since then, they had gone back to how it had been the three months prior.  They only see each other when hanging out with Liam and Niall. Even then, they don’t say much.

 

“You should tell him,” Liam says as he slides a new drink to him.  “I’m guessing he’ll be joining you for our party?”

 

Harry nods.  “That’s the plan.”  He sighs. “Why does it matter, Li?”  He raises an eyebrow at the look Liam gives him.  “What?”

 

“You’re a bloody idiot.”  Liam walks away at that to help the others standing and waiting at the bar.

 

Harry frowns as he lifts his glass to his lips.  He freezes a little when he sees someone slip onto the stool beside him.  He doesn’t have to look to know who it is. He’d know that figure anywhere.  He clears his throat before taking a sip of his drink. He won’t let him being here affect him.  He won’t be bothered by it. Then why is he?

 

“I didn’t know you were here,” Louis finally says.  

 

“Our friends own the place, Lou.”  

 

“Harry…”

 

“Louis!” Liam exclaims as he walks over.  “I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

 

“Needed a good drink after a rough day at work.”

 

“Hmm…”  Liam looks at Harry after hearing that.  “Sounds familiar. I’ll get you the usual.”

 

Harry glares after Liam as he walks away.  He hates him for calling him out like that.  Now he can feel Louis’ eyes on him.

 

“You had a rough day too?” Louis asks.

 

“Yeah,” Harry answers.  He finally looks beside him.  “We had an accident in one of the exhibits.”

 

“Serious?”

 

Harry nods.  “Everyone is okay.  The piece got damaged though.”  He shrugs. “We have someone coming in tomorrow to see about getting it fixed.  How about you?” Okay, this is good. Harry can do this.

 

“We had two people quit today out of nowhere.  So we’re having to pick up the slack while rushing to find replacements.  I just hope we have applicants soon.”

 

Harry watches Louis.  “I’m sure you will. People love working with you, Lou.”

 

Louis grins.  “I hope you’re right.”  He smiles at Liam when he brings his drink over.  “Thanks, Li.”

 

“No problem.”  Liam looks between the two of them and shakes his head before walking away.

 

“The girls want to know if you’ll be here for the birthday drink,” Louis says after a few moments of silence.

 

Harry glances over, not surprised at the way Louis refuses to look at him.  “Do you want me there?”

 

“Doesn’t matter.”

 

“It’s your birthday, of course it matters.”

 

“They want you here.”  Louis shrugs. “We’ll all be meeting here for our Christmas thing anyways.”

 

Harry lets out a bitter laugh.  “No, I won’t be here. I’ll see them when I come for our get together.”  If Louis can’t tell him what he really wants, Harry doesn’t need to appease him.  He gestures for Liam.

 

“Another one?” Liam asks walking over.

 

“No, I’m out.”  Harry downs the rest of his drink before pulling his wallet out.  He slides some cash over. “Keep the change.” With that, Harry slips off the stool and walks away.

 

********************************************************

  
Louis follows Lottie and Fizzy into the pub.  He’s actually surprised they still wanted to come after learning that Harry wasn’t going to be here.  Sometimes he thinks his siblings like Harry more than they like him. 

 

“Birthday boy!” Niall exclaims from behind the bar.

 

Louis grins as he approaches.  “Hey, Niall.”

 

“How’s the birthday going?”

 

Louis shrugs and takes a seat.  “It’s going.”

 

“He’s being a bloody bore,” Lottie points out.  She kisses his cheek. “Fizzy and I are running to the loo.  Try not to bring the entire place down, yeah?”

 

Niall sets a drink down in front of Louis.  “Everything okay?” he asks.

 

Louis lets out a heavy breath.  He could easily tell Niall that everything’s fine, but they’ve known each other far too long.  “They’re mad that Harry won’t be here until later.”

 

Niall nods.  “Got it. And what about you?  You mad that he won’t be here until later?”

 

Louis looks down at his drink.  “Doesn’t matter.”

 

“Louis…”

 

“No, it doesn’t.  I just…”

 

“Turn around,” Niall interrupts.

 

Louis raises an eyebrow but turns around to see Harry making his way through the crowd.  He’s here? He came for his birthday? He said he wasn’t coming until later. Louis takes a shaky breath as Harry approaches.

 

“Happy birthday,” Harry says.

 

Louis gives him a small smile.  “Thank you. I didn’t think you were coming?”

 

Harry shrugs.  “Lottie and Fiz blew up my phone this last week.”  He takes a seat beside Louis. “Besides, I’ve never missed a birthday.”

 

Louis watches him.  Does this mean they’re making a step forward in regaining their friendship again?  Maybe this is the start of being able to open up. Louis’ never been good at that. He could do it, right?  Maybe not tonight but soon. Before he can actually say anything, he hears shrieks from behind them. He doesn’t have to look to know that it’s Lottie and Fizzy.  He looks over just in time to see them both wrap themselves around Harry.

 

“You came!” Fizzy exclaims.

 

“I did,” Harry says with a laugh.  

 

Fizzy kisses his cheek.  “Come on, let’s dance.” 

 

Louis isn’t surprised by this.  He’s even less surprised when Lottie grabs his hand and pulls him out to the dance floor.  “No plotting anything,” he warns.

 

Lottie smiles sadly.  “We’re not.”

 

Louis watches as Harry moves easily with Fizzy.  God, what he wouldn’t give… He turns away quickly to find Lottie watching him.  “What?”

 

“You miss him.”

 

“Lottie…”

 

“Come on, you and I need to have a talk.”

 

Louis knows it’s useless to argue with his sister, so he begrudgingly follows her back through the crowd again.  Instead of heading to the bar again, they find themselves in the famous corner booth. Louis sighs and he looks out toward the dance floor.

 

“What happened, Louis?  And don’t come back at me about him ending it.  There’s more to the story. There’s way more. Especially after Fizzy’s birthday.”

 

Louis simply nods, looking down at his hands.  “He did end it. He didn’t tell me why. He was here one day.  I get a call from Liam telling me to come pick Harry up because he’s bloody pissed.  He can barely stand up. I talk him into letting me drive him home. I hadn’t seen him like that in a long time.  He had texted me earlier.”

 

“What’d he say?”

 

“Not a good day.  Can we talk?” Louis closes his eyes.  “He sent it early. I saw it when I was on my way into a meeting.  I was going to text him after I got out. But I never did. I never got the chance.  I was in meetings the rest of the day. So I’m getting ready to call him when Liam calls me.  I didn’t expect to find Harry in the state he was in.”

 

“What’d he say when you took him home?”

 

“It was silent for most of it.  Then he came at me about not replying back to him.  Eleven hours. That’s apparently how long it had been since he’d sent the text.”  Louis shrugs. “I called him dramatic at one point.”

 

“Louis, you didn’t?”

 

Louis nods a little.  “It gets worse.” He refuses to meet her gaze this time.  “I told him I didn't understand why he was making a big deal out of it.  Got ready to it's not like we're together.”

 

“Louis!”

 

“I didn't get it all out but he knew where I was going.”

 

“What'd he say?”

 

“Told me to finish it.  I couldn't. He did, though.  It's not like I'm your boyfriend.”  Louis closes his eyes again, remembering the way Harry had stared at him.  Even in his drunken state, Harry was hurt. “I'm just the bloody bloke you fuck through the mattress.”

 

“You told him…”

 

“I didn't get the chance to say anything.  He finally told me what happened that day. Told me he needed his best friend.  I wasn't there, Lot. I let him down.” He wipes his eyes. “He passed out by the door.  I still don't know how I got him to his bed. Next morning… said he was done. He was getting in the shower and didn't want me to be there when he got out.”

 

Lottie nods.  “Does he know?”

 

Louis wants to play dumb, but he knows exactly what Lottie's talking about.  “No. After he stormed out here that night, I went to Niall and Liam's. He was there.  They made us talk. He denied it. He said that you two wanted to see it. But… the way he looked at me.  He was broken. And I still couldn't back down. I kept asking him why he didn't tell me. He knew what I was looking for.”

 

“But he's wrong.  Why didn't you tell him?”

 

“It doesn't matter.”

 

“Louis William Tomlinson!”

 

Louis flinches at that.  It's one thing to have his mother bring out his full name, but when it's his  _ younger _ sister it hurts.  “I wanted to. But when he kept denying it and then pushing it off… I was bloody pissed.”

 

Lottie watches him.  “You need to tell him before it's too late.  He's going to find someone. He may be in love with you, but you know he wants a relationship.”

 

Louis nods.  “I'll tell him.”  He frowns. Can he tell him though?  Yes, of course he can. “Tonight. I'll tell him tonight.”  He will. He can. He can definitely tell him. Well, he can definitely try to tell him.

 

“Louis, you need to.  You need to be honest with him.  Things may get worse before they get better, but you know it has to be done.  You two can’t keep doing this. You’re both miserable.”

 

“I just need you to be there for me when things do go bad.  And for him. I know you’re my sister, but…”

 

“You will always be my priority when it comes to you two.  But you know how much I love Harry too.”

 

“I don’t ever want that to change.”

 

“It won’t.  Now that we have that out of the way, we can actually celebrate your birthday.”

 

********************************************************

  
Harry sits down at the bar after the pub closes.  He looks around to see people still making their way out the door.  In a matter of minutes, the second part of the celebration will get started.  They’ve always started out by celebrating Louis’ birthday, then it switched into their Christmas party.  It’s different this year, however. Sure, he’d actually come for Louis’ birthday, but they still ended up avoiding each other.

 

He imagines it’ll be worse when Zac arrives.  He hates himself for not telling Louis. How could he, though?  They don’t talk much anymore. And what does it matter? Harry doesn’t need Louis’ permission to date.  Then why does he feel like he’s ruining everything?

 

“The girls wear you out?” Louis asks as he slips onto the stool beside Harry.

 

Harry laughs softly.  “I don’t know where they get their energy.”

 

“Mum.”

 

Harry looks at Louis and smiles.  “She was always in another world.”  

 

His smile fades as he thinks about Louis’ mum.  If she saw them now, she’d never let it continue.  She wouldn’t even have to say something. She’d simply give them a look and they’d be done.

 

“Any luck in hiring anyone yet?” Harry asks.

 

“We have one.  As long as everything goes well, he’ll be starting next week.”  Louis shrugs. “We’ll see. How’s the piece that got damaged?”

 

“It’s…”  Harry sighs.  “They said they can fix it.  So we’ll see.” He shrugs as he throws a look over to the door.  

 

“Harry, I think we should talk.  Like…” Louis watches Harry look back over at him.  “Please?”

 

Harry nods.  “Okay.” He knows they need to talk.  He knows he should be the one to start the conversation considering who’ll be walking in the door at any moment.

 

“I know things have been way off between us lately.  I’ve been unfair to you, Harry.”

 

“I haven't…”

 

“No, let me get this out.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Louis is surprised that Harry doesn’t argue with him.  Normally he would. Of course, nothing has been normal between them in months.  “I told you at the beginning that I didn’t want a relationship. I had just gotten out of one.  You know what I went through with him. I…” He looks down. “I honestly didn’t think what we had would continue.  I thought… I thought we’d have our fun for a few months and then go back to what we were. I never imagined…” He takes a shaky breath, finally ready to admit what he should have back then.  

  
  


Unfortunately, he doesn’t get the chance.  At the sound of a laugh from the door, they both look over.  Louis doesn’t recognize the man who walks in. It’s obvious that Liam knows him with the way they’re talking.  And then the man is walking toward them. Louis frowns as he watches Harry slip off the stool as the man approaches.

 

“Hey,” Harry says.

 

Louis’ heart sinks when Harry leans in and kisses the other man.  He’s too late. He forces a smile when Harry turns toward him.

 

“Zac, this is Louis.  Lou, this is Zac.”

 

Louis slides off his stool before shaking Zac’s hand.  “Nice to meet you.”

 

“You too,” Zac says with a smile.  “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

Louis raises an eyebrow as he throws a look to Harry.  “Hmm… funny, this is the first I’m hearing about you.” He smiles at Zac again.  “Excuse me.” With that, he walks away.

 

“Louis,” Harry calls after him.

 

It doesn’t stop him though.  He grabs his coat and makes his way toward the exit.  He doesn’t get far, though, as Niall grabs his arm.

 

“Don’t leave,” Niall begs.

 

Louis looks at him.  “I can’t stay.”

 

“You can’t?  Or you won’t?”  Niall watches him closely.

 

“Both?”  Louis shrugs.  “I can’t do it, Niall.  I can’t pretend to…”

 

“If you’d both get over yourselves, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

 

Liam walks over.  “If you leave, you can just stay gone.”

 

Louis frowns at him.  It’s obvious he’s not joking, however.  He nods. “I won’t leave. I need air though.  Please?”

 

“I’m coming with you.”

 

Louis doesn’t argue.  It’s pointless. Instead, he waits for Liam to grab his own coat before walking outside.  How could he let this happen?

 

“Did you know?” Louis asks.  “You obviously know him.”

 

Liam nods.  “Wasn’t my place to tell you, Louis.  You can’t be mad at me for that.”

 

“I’m not.”  He leans against the building and pulls his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.  “I’m mad at myself.” As he lights a cigarette, he looks at Liam.

 

“I tried to get him to tell you.  I didn’t want you to find out like this.”

 

Louis shrugs.  “Doesn’t matter.  Funny part…” He laughs bitterly.  “I was just about to tell him everything.”

 

Liam frowns.  “By everything…?”

 

“Everything.”

 

“Oh, Louis…”

 

Louis shrugs again.  “Too late now.”

 

“It’s not too late.”

 

“Yeah, it is.  He’s with someone else.  Someone… who’s the exact opposite of me.”

 

“He’s not as happy as he’s making it out to be.  Sure, he likes Zac…”

 

“Can we talk about something else?”

 

Liam smiles sadly.  “Sure. What’d you get me this year?”

 

Louis snorts.  “Oi, like I’m gonna tell you.”

 

After he finishes his cigarette, they make their way back inside.  Louis somehow finds Harry right away. At this point, he isn’t surprised.  It’s how it’s been for years. He slips out of his coat and hangs it up once again.  

 

“When’s the family coming?” Niall asks when Louis walks over to the group.

 

“Lottie and Fizzy went to go pick everyone up.”

 

“Then we can do a quick shot!”

 

Louis smiles and nods.  “Sounds good to me.” He watches at the way Zac slides his arm around Harry’s waist.  He has to wonder what he knows about his relationship with Harry. Does he know that it went beyond being best friends?  He doubts Harry would be open about that, would he?

 

Louis takes the shot glass from Niall, looking over at Harry as he waits for their ritual.  He watches as Zac takes the last glass and looks at Harry himself. He almost looks nervous.  Harry turns to Zac and smiles. Louis hates the way he leans over, saying something that only Zac can hear.  He’s jealous. He hates that he is. He doesn’t really have a right to be, but that doesn’t stop him.

 

“All right,” Liam says.  “I don’t think we really need to say much.  We’re here another year.”

 

Louis watches Harry as Liam continues talking.  He doesn’t really have to pay attention to know what Liam’s saying.  When Liam wishes them the best Christmas, Harry turns his gaze to Louis.  Louis lifts his glass as everyone else does. He never takes his eyes off Harry as he throws his drink back.

 

********************************************************

 

Harry watches Louis walk out the door, but he’s thankful when Liam is with him.  It means Louis isn’t leaving. He turns his attention back toward Zac, frowning a little when he sees him watching him.  “What?” he asks.

 

Zac shakes his head.  “Just amazed by all of this.  Happy that I’m getting to actually hang out with your friends.”

 

Harry smiles.  “Family. They’re my family.”

 

Zac shrugs.  “Gemma’s coming, right?”

 

“Yes, she’s on her way.  She’ll probably get here with the other crazy siblings.”  Harry’s smile fades as he continues to watch Zac. There’s something off about him right now.  The moment he mentioned that this is his family, Zac’s mood changed.

 

Zac’s mood continues to change when Louis returns.  Harry notices the way Zac continues to throw looks over toward where Louis is standing with Liam still.  Luckily, Harry doesn’t have to dwell in it because the door is opening again. This time, Gemma is stepping into the pub.  It doesn’t stop with just her, however. Harry smiles at the sight of Louis’ other siblings he hasn’t seen in a while.

 

“H!” Phoebe shrieks as she runs toward him.

 

Harry smiles widely as he catches the teen when she jumps into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him.  He turns his head and kisses her cheek. “I think you grew again,” he says.

 

Phoebe finally untangles herself from him but doesn’t let him go completely.  “It’s been too long since I’ve seen you, that’s why.”

 

“I know.”  He leans in and kisses her forehead.

 

“I missed you, H.”

 

“Missed you too, Bee.”  He smiles when Daisy approaches him.  

 

These two may be identical twins, and very much alike in most ways, but this is where they differ.  Phoebe is quick to always give everyone a hug. She’s very affectionate in that way. Daisy, on the other hand, is more laid back.  Sure, she’ll hug Harry, but she won’t hang on him the way Phoebe does. As Daisy hugs him tonight, however, Harry can feel something different behind it.

 

“Please don’t stay away so long,” Daisy whispers.

 

Harry pulls back and looks at her.  “I’m sorry, Daisy.”

 

“Promise me, Harry.”

 

He nods.  “Promise.”  He looks beside him at Zac.  “This is Zac. Zac, Daisy and Phoebe.”

 

Phoebe frowns as she eyes Zac.  “Is he why you haven’t been around?”

 

“No, Bee.  But I promise I won’t stay away as long.”

 

“Good.”

 

Harry can see Louis walking toward them out of the corner of his eye.  As he looks over, he sees the two youngest of the siblings, Dottie and Eastman, running over.  Harry beams at the sight of the twins and moves to sit on the floor just in time for both of them to tackle him.

 

“Please do not kill, Haz,” Louis says as he stops by them.  “Mum Mum Anne would never forgive me.”

 

Harry laughs as he hugs both kids.  “God, you two are getting so big.” Once he’s able to sit up again, he finally gets a good look at the twins.  “Wow.” 

 

“Hazzy, miss you,” Dottie says.  “Achoo never brings you with.”

 

Harry smiles sadly at the young girl.  “I know, Dot. I miss you.” He throws a look up at Louis before he continues.  “I promise I won’t stay away as long this time.”

 

“Promise?” Eastman asks.

 

“Promise.”  Harry watches as they both nod their approval before they run over to where Niall is playing around with the music.  “They’re getting so big.”

 

“Right?” Louis asks with a laugh.  “Seems like yesterday I got the call that Dan was bringing her in.”

 

Harry doesn’t miss the look that passes Louis’ face.  “She’d be proud of you, Lou.” He finally stands up, straightening his shirt.

 

“No, she wouldn’t.”  Louis shakes his head.  “Not fully.”

 

Harry jumps a little at the feel of a hand on his back.  He glances beside him to see Zac standing there. “That was Dottie and Eastman.  The youngest.”

 

“I gathered,” Zac says flatly.

 

Harry raises an eyebrow at him.  He’s not sure what to make with the way Zac is reacting right now.  He slides his arm around the older man’s waist as he steps closer. “Let’s go get a drink.”

 

They all spend the next hour or so just walking around and talking with the others.  Harry realizes quickly that Zac isn’t going to leave his side. In the short time they’ve been together, Zac’s never seemed the type to be jealous or possessive.  Harry just hopes it won’t continue. Maybe it’s simply because Zac is still getting to know everyone.

 

It isn’t long before they’re all gathering around the tree in the corner of the pub.  They’ve held the kids off as long as they could. Harry sits down where Dottie instructs him to.

 

“You need to sit here,” she says.  “Next to me.”

 

“Okay,” Harry says with a smile.  He smiles at Zac as he sits down beside him.

 

“You’re being told what to do by a three-year-old,” Zac mutters.

 

Harry frowns at that.  “She’s four actually,” he says.  “And she’s not telling me what to do.  I’d gladly sit by her if she wants me too.”  He turns his attention back toward where Dottie and Eastman are waiting hand out presents.  He smiles as they each hold one out to Louis to help them read the tag.

 

After all the presents are handed out, they let Dottie and Eastman open theirs.  They know they won’t be able to make them wait for their turns. Harry beams at how excited they get over each gift they unwrap.  He has to look over at Louis who’s sitting with Eastman. As he watches the man, he has to wonder about the gifts they always exchange.  He knows he stuck with what they’ve been doing for years. Did Louis?

 

Before long they’re all on their last gifts.  Over the years, Harry and Louis have saved each other's gifts for last.  Without even trying, it happens again this year. Harry looks across at Louis as he lifts the box.  Louis gives him a small smile. It’s all Harry needs to see to know that it’s exactly what he thinks it is.  Maybe this is what they need to start rebuilding their friendship.

 

Harry smiles when he tears the paper from the box, revealing the shoe box.  Harry flips the lid, staring down at the boots. “Lou…” Normally they just give each other their own shoes that had been left at the other's place.  These are definitely new. Of course, Harry can't really say anything because he'd gotten Louis a new pair as well. He pulls out the right boot and pulls the other part of the gift out.

 

“What's that?” Zac asks.

 

Harry smiles at the tickets.  “Tickets to Wicked.” He looks across at Louis who is now ripping the paper from his own gift.  

 

Louis smiles down at the new pair of Vans.  “I almost bought these last week.” He pulls the tickets from the left shoe.  “Haz… you didn't? Is this real?”

 

“What show?” Lottie asks.

 

“Kinky Boots.”

 

Harry shrugs when Louis looks at him.  “You kept talking about wanting to go.”

 

“I do.  This is amazing.  Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  Harry feels Zac’s hand on his back at that point.  In the short time they’ve been together, he’s never felt Zac being possessive.  It’s obvious that’s what’s going on right now, however. He’ll have to talk to him later.  He doesn’t want it to continue like this. It can’t continue like this.

 

Harry finds himself playing with Dottie and one of her new toys a short time later.  The entire time he can feel Zac’s eyes on him and he hates it. He has to put a stop to this.  

 

“Dot, I'll be right back,” he says.

 

Dottie pouts at him.  “Don't leave.”

 

“I'm just going to go talk to someone.  I promise I will be back.” Harry stands up and walks over to where Zac is sitting.  “Let's talk.”

 

Zac raises an eyebrow.  “Okay…?”

 

“Come on.”  Harry takes Zac's hand and pulls him up.  Instead of simply walking to a quiet part of the pub, he pulls him out to the patio.  “What?” He turns and looks at Zac. “What is your problem?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You're being very possessive tonight.  You've been watching me playing with Dot and not in a cute way.”

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.”  Zac shrugs. “You…”

 

“You do know what I'm talking about, Zac.  The way you've been keeping your hand on my shoulder or back?  You don't do it like that, ever. You've seen me with kids before and… It's like you're glaring at it tonight.”

 

“Harry, it's cold…”

 

“Then start talking.”  Harry stares at Zac.

 

“The way you are playing with her is the way I played with my little sister.  The way I play with my nieces and nephews. My family, Harry.”

 

Harry points to the door.  “That is my family.”

 

“No, Gemma is your family.  And what's with the Mum Mum Anne?  They know…”

 

“Don't even finish that question.” Harry shakes his head.  “They lost their Mum when they were two. Two, Zac. And you know what?  Even if Jay were still here, it would be Mum Mum Anne. Because you know what?  I call Jay Mum. I'm sorry I don't come from a family with seven kids, but that doesn't make them any less my family.  It has been the four of us for so long. They know me more than even Gemma. So don't stand there and tell me they aren't my family.”

 

“And what about Louis?”

 

“What about him?”

 

“There's more there, Harry.  I'm not blind. He didn't even know about me.”

 

Harry sighs.  “Things between me and Louis have been tense lately.  The last year has been rough with us.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It just has been.”  Harry should have known this would come up.  “You probably don't want to hear about it.”

 

“So he's more than just a brother then?”

 

“Yes… no… in a way.”

 

“Which is it, Harry?”

 

Before he can answer, the door opens and Louis is sticking his head out.  “Sorry to interrupt,” Louis says. “Girls want to get pictures.”

 

Harry nods.  “Okay.” He turns away from Zac, finally looking at Louis.  “I'll be right there.”

 

Zac lets out a bitter chuckle.  “I think I need another drink.”

 

Louis looks at Harry after Zac walks back inside.  “You okay?”

 

“I'm fine.”  Harry shrugs.  “It's fine.”

 

“Haz… what happened?”

 

“Nothing.  Just… little argument.”

 

“Okay.  You know…”  Louis shrugs.  “I know things are still… but I'm here.”

 

“Thanks.”  Harry follows him inside.

 

After the pictures are taken, Harry lost count as to how many had been taken, he makes his way over to Zac.  He steps between the man's legs and slides his arms around his neck.

 

“Hi,” he says.

 

Zac slides his arms around Harry's waist.  “Hi, back.”

 

“We okay?”

 

“Yeah, we’re okay.”  He tugs Harry closer and kisses him.  “I'm sorry.”

 

Before either of them can say anything else, Lottie is running over.  “Louis’ bleeding.”

 

Harry frowns at her.  “What?”

 

“Liam told me to get you to get the kit.”

 

Harry pulls away from Zac and walks around the bar.  “What happened?”

 

“Ask him.  I don’t know.”  

 

Harry pulls the kit from under the back bar.  Instead of simply handing it to Lottie, he walks around and follows her over to where Louis is sitting.  He frowns at the sight of the broken glass on the floor.

 

“What happened?” he asks as moves to sit down beside Louis.

 

“Nothing,” Louis answers.  “I’m fine. Just…” He stops talking the moment Harry gives him a look.  It’s the look that always puts Louis in his place. He’s the only one who’s ever been able to pull that look on him other than his Mum.  “It’s nothing. I’m okay.”

 

Harry takes Louis’ hand and looks at where the cut is.  Without saying another word, he moves to get the cut cleaned up.  There’s a tension in the air that hadn’t been there all night. It’s not surprising, though.  They haven’t been this close in months. 

 

Louis hisses when Harry sprays some ointment on the cut.  “Fuck,” he mutters, trying to pull his hand free.

 

“Stop,” Harry says.  He pulls Louis back, bringing his hand up some, and blows on his palm.  He lifts his gaze just enough to meet Louis’ very familiar blue eyes. Harry has to pull away then.  He clears his throat. “You’ll survive.” He stands up again and walks away quickly. 

 

“He okay?” Zac asks as Harry approaches him again.

 

Harry nods.  “Yeah, small cut on his hand.”  He shrugs. “Wanna get out of here?”

 

Zac rests his hands on Harry’s hips.  “Up to you, Harry.”

 

Harry nods again.  “Let’s go. I’m ready to go.”

 

Several hours later, Harry finds himself alone in bed.  He sits up and looks around the room, noting Zac’s things still around.  It’s not the first time he’s woken up to Zac not in bed with him. He’s not sure what he does or how long he’s actually gone.  

 

Harry frowns as he looks over at the closed door.  The door had been open when they fell into bed a few hours before.  Okay, but Zac could just not to wake Harry. No, it’s more than that.  It’s like this every time. Sure, their relationship is still new and they haven’t spent too many nights together.  But it’s always been the same. Harry always wakes up to Zac’s side of the bed empty. He knows he never closes the door because he lives alone.  Why should he close the door?

 

He climbs from the bed and finds his shorts.  After pulling them on, Harry steps out into the hall.  He can hear Zac talking quietly from the living room where the lamp is on low.  He moves closer but doesn’t round the corner of the hall. 

 

“I wish I could be there too,” Zac says softly.  “I promise I’ll be home soon, though.”

 

Harry frowns at that, not entirely sure how to take what he’s heard.

 

“Do you have it out?  I can read it for you from here.  Put Daddy on speaker.”

 

Harry can’t hear anymore.  He walks back down the hall, closing the door quietly behind him.  Daddy? Zac has kids? No, this doesn’t make any sense. Why wouldn’t he tell him?  No, this isn’t happening. Harry heard him wrong. That’s all it is. Or he’s dreaming.  That’s it. This is all a dream.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis pulls his phone out of his pocket when he gets a new text message.  He’d gotten all the Happy Christmas messages he’d been expecting, so he isn’t sure who else could be texting him.  His heart jumps when he sees Harry’s name.

 

“You should see your face right now,” Fizzy says before giggling.

 

“It must be Harry,” Lottie says before joining her sister in a fit of her own giggles.

 

Louis flips them both off before he opens the message.  While he knows it’s probably just a simple Happy Christmas, it doesn’t make it any less tense.  Harry hasn’t texted him in months.

 

_ Mum got the girls and E gifts. Can I stop by? _

 

Louis brings his thumb to his mouth, chewing on some loose skin.  He reads the message over again, making sure he hadn’t misread it.  No, he definitely hadn’t. Harry asked to stop by.

 

**_Of course. They just got here. Come over whenever._ **

 

_ Be there soon. _

 

Louis runs a hand through his hair as he looks at Lottie and Fizzy who are smiling back at him.  “Yes, okay? It’s Harry. He’s coming over. Anne has gifts for you kids.”

 

“We aren’t kids, Louis,” Lottie says.

 

“You are to me.”

 

“Have you talked to him about…?” Fizzy starts to ask.  She stops, though, not knowing how to actually finish.

 

“When would I have talked to him?”

 

“I don’t like him,” Daisy says.

 

“You don’t know him.”

 

“I know enough.”  Daisy shrugs. “Every time H came near us, he glared.”

 

“I think you’re exaggerating, Daisy.”

 

“I’m not!  Louis, you had to have seen it too.”

 

Louis wants to deny it, but he can’t.  He’d seen it first hand in the way Zac had looked at all of them.  And whatever argument he’d walked in on between Harry and Zac didn’t help at all.  

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Louis finally says.  “If Harry’s happy…”

 

“He’s happier with you,” Phoebe interrupts.  

 

Louis sighs.  “Girls, stop. I know you all miss Harry being around.  But things change. We can’t always get what we want.”

 

“You won’t even try,” Lottie says as she stands up.

 

Louis watches as all of his siblings walk to the kitchen.  He lets out a heavy breath. “Because it’s too late,” he mumbles to himself.

 

When the intercom buzzes a short time later, Louis frowns.  Harry has a key, so he would still just come in, right? Louis stands up and walks over to the intercom. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“It’s me,” Harry says.

 

Louis immediately buzzes him in.  He’ll question him later on about why he hadn’t used his key.  For now, he’s more worried about the way he sounded. Louis opens the door, stepping out to wait for Harry to come up.  He looks over toward the lifts. The moment the doors slide open, Louis’ heart is sinking. He doesn’t have to see Harry up close to know that he’s been crying.  He can see it in the way the man is holding himself.

 

“Hey,” Harry says as walks over.  “Happy Christmas.”

 

Louis closes the door, keeping them out in the hall.  “Happy Christmas, Harry.” He watches the man closely, not missing the way he won’t look directly at him.  “What happened?”

 

“Lou…”

 

“I know we haven’t been well off lately, but I know you better than anyone else.  I don’t need to see the redness or the puffiness to know that you’ve been crying.”

 

Harry finally lifts his gaze.  “It’s fine. Just…” He shrugs.  “I don’t know. I’m just a little confused right now.  Look, I really don’t want to talk about it right now. I don’t want them to see it.”

 

“Okay.”  Louis nods.  He reaches back and opens the door again.

 

As his siblings all revel in Harry being here, Louis stays to the side.  He can’t help but continue to watch the man. It’s obvious that he’s hurting.  Louis just isn’t sure how bad it is. Should he worry?

 

“Where’s Zac?” Lottie asks after they all finally sit down in the living room.

 

Harry clears his throat.  “He had some work to do today.”

 

“On Christmas?” Fizzy asks.

 

He nods.  “Yeah. He’s not going to be here much longer, so he has to get things finished.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He’s here for work, Fiz.  He’ll be heading back home in a couple weeks I think.”

 

Louis frowns at that.  “How’d you two meet?” he asks before he can stop himself.

 

“At the cafe.  Mary switched up our orders.”  He shrugs. “Anyways, Mum wanted to make sure you got these today.  She forgot to give them to me for yesterday.”

 

“Hazzy,” Dottie says as she climbs up into his lap.  “My Hazzy.”

 

Harry smiles at her.  “My Dot.” He kisses her cheek.

 

“H, you coming for game night?” Phoebe asks.  “We miss you. Liam and Niall come. You should too.”

 

Harry looks over at the young girl and smiles sadly.  “I don’t know, Bee.”

 

Phoebe stands up at that.  “I hate you, Louis,” she says.  “This is all your fault.” She stalks down the short hall and slams the bathroom door shut.

 

Harry tears up at that.  He hates that he’s hurting them.  “I’m sorry,” he says softly. “I um… I should go.  I didn’t mean to…”

 

“Haz, no,” Louis says.  “Things…”

 

“I’ll stay away.  I don’t want to cause any other issues.”

 

Louis watches Harry walk out of the flat.  What’s he supposed to do? He wants to go after Harry, but he also knows he needs to be with Phoebe.  He walks down the hall and knocks on the bathroom door.

 

“Go away,” Phoebe says.

 

“You know I can’t do that,” Louis says.

 

********************************************************

 

Harry knocks on Zac’s hotel room door.  He’s not even sure if the man is even here right now, but he needed to see him.  His plan is to talk to him about the conversation he’d heard. He wants to know the truth.  The moment the door is open, however, his mind forgets everything. Zac is standing there in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

“Hey,” Zac says.  “I wasn’t expecting to see you until later.”

 

“Um…”  Harry lets his eyes fall down to Zac’s chest.  “Fuck.” He steps forward and kisses Zac. He wraps his arms around the man’s neck, letting him pull him fully into the room.

 

“I like this surprise, though.”  Zac smiles against Harry’s mouth.  “Get on the bed.”

 

Harry sits up a while later when Zac climbs out of bed.  “Did you talk to your family?”

 

Zac looks at him as he pulls his boxers on.  “Yeah,” he answers. “Call my Mom this morning.  Everyone was already there so it worked out. She just passed me to all the siblings.”

 

“What about the kids?”  Harry watches Zac closely, wondering if he'll admit anything.

 

“Talked to my oldest niece, Penny.  The boys were all too busy running around.”  He shrugs. “Not unusual for the Hanson boys.  Carried over to another generation.” He moves around the room with ease.  “How was your morning?”

 

“Good.  Went to Mum's for breakfast.  Stopped at Louis’ after that. Mum had gifts for his sisters and brother.”  He notices Zac's shoulders tense up a little at the mere mention of Louis’ name.

 

“Hmm… Not for him?”

 

Harry drags a hand through his hair.  “Not yet. What she got him didn't get to her yet.”

 

“Did you get gifts from his Mom?”

 

Harry wants to groan at the question.  Why is Zac suddenly so jealous? Does Harry have a right to even ask that?  Wasn't it just overnight that he started having questions? It's different. He didn't talk to someone and call himself Daddy.  When Zac raises an eyebrow at him, he realizes he hasn't answered the question.

 

“Yes, she did.”

 

“What about Liam and Niall?  Did their Moms get you anything?”

 

Harry shrugs.  “They fed us.”

 

“So why is it different with Louis?”

 

“Because we practically lived at each other's houses growing up.  It got to the point that there days Mum would set the table and included a spot for Lou even if I never mentioned him staying for dinner.  It was the same at Lou's. We had walkie talkies and stayed up all night talking to each other. We had a secret handshake at one point. Okay, that was more the four of us.”

 

“But there's still more, Harry.  You aren't telling me everything.”

 

Harry shakes his head.  “Neither are you.” He climbs out of bed and dresses quickly.  “I have to go.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Home.  Going to my Dad's tonight.”  Harry grabs his phone when it signals a new text message, frowning when he sees Lottie's name.

 

_ You really should come to game night Wed. _

 

Harry smiles at the message.   **_I'll think about it. I know you don't like him, but can I bring Zac?_ **

 

“Is that Louis?” Zac asks.

 

“No, it's Lottie.”

 

“Who the hell is Lottie?”

 

“Louis’ sister.”  Harry sighs. “I have to go.  Can I call you later?”

 

Zac nods.  “Yeah, of course.”  He steps over and wraps his arms around Harry's waist.  “Come ‘ere.” He pulls him in and kisses him.

 

Harry let out a soft moan, pressing himself against Zac.  He should stop this before it turns into him being on the bed again.  “I have to go.”

 

********************************************************

 

Louis grabs his phone when it signals a new text message.  He's once again surprised to see Harry's name on his screen.

 

_ I know Lottie said she told you about game night. I just want to make sure it's okay with you I'm there? Zac too…? _

 

Louis’ heart sinks a little at the mention of Zac's name, but what can he do?  He types out a quick reply.

 

**_Never need to ask, love. Always invited._ **

 

It's the truth.  Despite the issues they've been having, Louis would never turn Harry away.  He's sure it goes both ways as well.

 

_ Bee won't answer my texts. She there? _

 

**_Will be. She's not talking to me much either. She's mad about… everything I guess._ **

 

_ I'm sorry, Lou. _

 

**_Nothing to be sorry about. You know when to be here._ **

 

Louis takes a shaky breath.  How is he supposed to handle Zac being here?  More than that, how are the girls going to handle it?  Phoebe's already having a hard enough time with Harry not being around as much.  He also knows how they feel about Zac. He's not fond of Zac. If Harry's happy, though, that's what matters.

 

********************************************************

 

Harry pulls his keys from his bag and finds the right one for Louis’ building.  He sees the look Zac gives him as he unlocks the door. “What?” he asks.

 

“You have a key?”

 

Harry nods.  “I do.” He leads Zac to the lifts.  “Just like he has a key to mine. We also have keys to Liam and Niall's house.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Makes it easier to get on of the doors are locked.”  Harry shrugs as he steps off the lift. 

 

Zac looks even more shocked when Harry doesn't knock on the door.  “Harry…”

 

“Do you not walk into your friend's or family's places?

 

“No.”

 

Harry walks into the flat.  “We always have.” He watches Zac close the door behind them.  “It's fine, Zac.”

 

“Bloody hell, Lottie!”

 

Harry smiles at the sound of Lottie's giggle.  He reaches back to take Zac's hand before leading him into the kitchen.  “Well, there's no smoke this time.”

 

“H!”  Phoebe runs over jumping into Harry's arms.  “You came.”

 

Harry drops Zac's hand in order to hold the teen.  “I came.” He sets her down after another moment before hugging the other girls.  He nods at Louis. “You guys remember Zac.” He’s thankful when they all acknowledge him.  

 

“Party’s in here!” Niall exclaims as he jumps onto Harry’s back.

 

“Oi!” Louis reaches out when Harry stumbles forward at the impact of Niall.  “If you break Haz, you get to tell Anne.”

 

Harry laughs when Niall jumps down and backs away with his arms raised.  “You would think Mum was mean.” He drags a hand through his hair as he steps back over beside Zac.  He greets both Liam and Niall properly then.

 

“Pizza’s on its way,” Fizzy says.  “I say we get started.”

 

Harry points at her.  “I refuse to play Monopoly.  You cheat.”

 

Louis snorts.  “Monopoly has been banned.  I don’t own it and I’m pretty sure Mark threw his out.”

 

“He burned it,” Phoebe says.  “And made Fizzy watch.”

 

Harry laughs as they all pile to the dining room.  “Doesn’t surprise me. What about Dan? Didn’t Jay get him a special edition of something?”

 

Louis nods.  “He hid it. No one knows where it is.”

 

“Good thinking.”  Harry isn’t surprised to find himself sitting between Phoebe and Daisy.  He’s slightly surprised to find Louis sitting down beside Zac. He watches as Zac looks across at him and smiles.  He’s not sure what to make of the look on Zac’s face right now. “If Fizzy cheats tonight, I am never coming over for game night again.”

 

“Fizzy, don’t cheat,” Daisy says.

 

“He’s been threatening that for years,” Louis points out.  “Fizzy was three the first time that threat came out.”

 

“Wow,” Harry says with a laugh.  “Thank you for narking on me, Lou.”

 

Louis smiles at him.  “Any time.”

 

“So, Zac,” Lottie says, “what do you do?  I don’t remember if we heard.”

 

“I’m an operations consultant,” Zac answers as he accepts the beer from Niall with a nod.

 

“Which means what?  I’ve heard of consultants before but know nothing of what they do.”

 

“I basically come into a company and see if they’re using what they have to the best of their ability.  Each company is different, so it just depends on what the issues are.”

 

“Meaning you have to fire people.”

 

“I mean, I guess.”  Zac shrugs. “Most of the places need help getting regaining the status.  They need someone who will. That’s where I come in. So yeah, I have had to be the one to make cuts to certain areas.”

 

Harry frowns at that.  It’s more than what Zac had said, it’s how he said it.  He looks down at the cards that had been tossed toward him.  It’s the same thing that happened to him not too long ago. If he didn’t know when Zac arrived, he’d wonder if it was him behind the scenes.  

 

“You sound heartbroken,” Daisy mutters.

 

“Daisy,” Louis shoots a look at her.

 

Harry lifts his gaze.  “Who’s going first?” he asks.  

 

They make it through the first few rounds with no issues.  Harry has to be happy about that. They’re coming to an end of a round when the intercom buzzes.

 

“Pizza!” Phoebe exclaims, practically falling out of her chair.  

 

“Oi, don’t break yourself,” Louis says as he pushes his chair back.  He shakes his head with a laugh before heading to the door.

 

“I’m hungry!”

 

Harry stands up, squeezing Zac’s shoulder as he passes to follow Louis.  “How much do I owe you?” he asks.

 

Louis raises an eyebrow at him.  “Nothing,” he answers.

 

“Lou…”

 

“Nothing’s changed, Haz.”  Louis shrugs. 

 

Harry watches a man approach the open door.  He takes the boxes from him as Louis pays him.  They both walk into the kitchen a moment later. “You sure?”

 

“Harold!”

 

Harry can’t hide his smile.  He can’t remember the last time he’d been called Harold.  Louis is really the only one who does. Over the last several months, Harry’s lucky to hear Haz.  God, he just wants things to go back to the way they were. “Lou…”

 

“Hurry up,” Daisy says walking in.  “Niall and Fizzy are trying to cheat.”

 

Louis sighs.  “Fizzy!”

 

“She’s lying!”

 

Harry doesn’t miss the look Zac gives him as he sits down.  However, he doesn’t want to worry about that right now. He simply wants to enjoy the night.  They settle into another round as they eat. It isn’t long before Fizzy and Niall are arguing over the card that should have won.

 

“Neither of yours won!” Liam exclaims.  “Get over it.”

 

Harry laughs, looking across the table at Zac.  The man doesn’t seem to be even trying to enjoy his time at this point.  His smile fades as he continues to watch Zac. When Zac leaves the room a moment later to head to the bathroom, Harry sighs.

 

“He hates us,” Phoebe says.

 

“Phoebe, stop,” Louis says.

 

Harry stands up and walks down to wait for Zac outside of the bathroom.  He frowns when he hears the man talking. It can’t be anything work-related.  So who is he talking to?

 

“Why didn’t you call me when it happened?”

 

Harry steps closer to the door to see if he can hear more.  

 

“I’m in my room for the night.  Went to dinner with a few of the guys at the office.  They were going out…”

 

Harry doesn’t stay to listen to anymore.  He can’t listen to it. Why would Zac lie about where he is?  He steps out onto the balcony, needing a little fresh air. It’s gotten colder since they arrived, but he doesn’t care at this point.  He sits down, leaning over to rest his arms on his legs. Dropping his head forward, he covers his face with his hands. Has he been stupid in this entire relationship with Zac?  He jumps when he hears the door behind him open.

 

“Sorry,” Louis says.  “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Harry looks at Louis and shrugs.  He turns his gaze out to the city below them as Louis moves to sit beside him.  He can see the man lighting a cigarette but doubts that it’s the only reason he’s out here.

 

“You all right?” Louis asks.

 

“No,” Harry answers.  He actually hadn’t meant to say that.  Sure, Louis would know if he’s lying, but at least he wouldn’t question him any farther.  He runs a hand through his hair. “Forget I said that.”

 

“I can’t.  What’s wrong?”

 

Harry looks over at Louis.  “I’m just… confused. I don’t even know what I’m doing right now.”

 

“With what?”

 

Harry shakes his head.  “Everything.” He wipes his eyes when he hears the door open again.

 

“Who’s Kate?” Lottie asks as she walks out.

 

Louis raises an eyebrow at his sister.  “What?”

 

“I heard Zac talking to someone on the phone.  Said the name Kate.”

 

Harry frowns.  It’s not a name he’s heard.  Right? It isn’t one of his sisters, right?  No, his sisters are Jessica, Avery, and Zoe.

 

“Just nosy now.  I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

 

“Excuse me,” Harry says.  He walks back inside before either Louis or Lottie can say anything else.  He turns to head to the bathroom when Zac appears.

 

“Hey,” Zac says.  “You okay?”

 

“Who’s Kate?”

 

Zac frowns.  “What? What are you talking about?”

 

“Don’t act dumb, Zac.  I heard you on the phone.  Lottie heard the name Kate.  Who’s Kate?”

 

“You listened in on my conversation?”

 

“No.  I went down to simply talk to you.”  Harry shakes his head. “Don’t turn this around.  I’m guessing you were talking to Kate the entire time.  You lied to her.”

 

“Harry…”

 

“You told her you were in your room.  And…” He drags a hand through his hair.  “The other night you…” He covers his mouth when it clicks.  Zac lied because he can’t let Kate know where he really is. Or rather, who he’s with.  “Oh God. You’re married.” He doesn’t wait for the other man to respond before he walks out of the flat.  He has to get away from everyone.

 

********************************************************

 

Harry steps to the side to let Zac into his flat.  He should just turn the man away, but he can’t. Not yet anyway.  He wants to hear what he has to say. He wants to be able to get things off his own chest.

 

“You left quick back there,” Zac says.

 

“I had to,” Harry mutters as he walks to the couch.  He looks up at Zac when the man approaches the couch.  “Are you married?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“Yes!”  Harry scoffs and shakes his head.  “If you have to… answer the question, Zac.  Are you married?” He watches Zac shove his hands into the pockets of his jeans and nods.

 

“Yes.”

 

Harry closes his eyes, dropping his head forward.  “And you have kids.”

 

“I do.  It doesn’t matter, Harry.”

 

“It does matter!”  Harry stands up again, causing Zac to take a step back.  “You’re cheating on your wife. And all you can say is it doesn’t matter?  I don’t do this, Zac.”

 

“You do, obviously.”

 

“Because you lied to me.”

 

“What about Louis?”

 

Harry stares at the man.  “What about Louis? Louis doesn’t have anything to do with this.”

 

“You’re fucking him too, right?  You’re together?”

 

“Wow.  No, Louis and I aren’t together.  We never were. Yes, we fooled around, but that ended.  He and I were never actually together and we never saw anyone while we were fooling around.  I wouldn’t do that and neither would he. You, on the other hand, obviously do. Is this the first time you’ve been caught?  Or is it simply the first time someone actually cared?”

 

“I don’t see what the big deal is.  You and Louis…”

 

“You’re married!  You gave yourself to another person and are fucking other people.  How do you not see that it’s a big deal?” Harry shakes his head. “People like you make me sick.  I hate myself for not seeing what you truly are. My relationship with Louis may be fucked up in your eyes, but we aren’t cheaters.  You need to go.”

 

“Harry, come on.”

 

“Go!  Get out!  I never want to see you again.”

 

Harry is thankful when Zac does indeed turn and leave.  He waits until he hears the door close before falling to his knees and sobbing into his hands.  What’s he going to do now? This is now his life. He’s destined to be broken. That’s all there is to it.


End file.
